


Touched by an Angel

by swtalmnd



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crack Treated Seriously, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Injury, M/M, Magical Healing Cock, Secret Saito Gift Exchange, well somewhat seriously anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: Arthur hurts his shoulder falling down the stairs. Eames has a rather magical solution.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Comments: 42
Kudos: 50
Collections: Secret Saito 2020





	Touched by an Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queuebird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queuebird/gifts).



> Thank you to Saito for matching me up with my wonderful recipient, whose prompt "celestial" was absolutely not meant for... this.
> 
> Thank you to deinvati for the swift beta, and for making it easy for me to write my first fic in, frankly, an age. 2020 is stupid but dei is a gem.

"There's nothing for it," said Eames, examining the damage to Arthur's shoulder after an unfortunate fall down some real-life stairs. He sighed hugely. "I'm going to have to fuck you."

"What." Arthur's face did not express the joy he might usually find at such a declaration. Eames had long ago proven that he knew what he was doing, top or bottom, and he felt genuinely affronted at the tone despite himself.

Then he remembered why Arthur was not yet on board with his idea and buried his face in his hands.

"I might, uh, be able to heal you." Eames gave him his best puppy eyes.

"With your dick." Arthur's enthusiasm had, if anything, grown dimmer.

"Well, with my, um, angelic aura?" Eames' tone went up along with Arthur's dubious eyebrow. "It's got to be an intimate mingling of energies, though, and you're not up for topping."

"Your angelic aura." Arthur had developed the flat statement-as-question into an art form, and Eames winced. "That you have. As an angel."

"Yes, well," Eames prevaricated. "The Bucharest job is about to make a lot more sense." He took another deep breath and let it out slowly, then shed his shirt and concentrated, or, more accurately stopped concentrating as hard on keeping his appearance fully human. His aura glowed golden through his skin, the tattoos going cobalt blue and ultraviolet in contrast, their shapes changing from trash to the angelic script that marked his Name and thus his place in the universe. "I'm not really a fallen angel so much as taking a little side trip."

"I'm hallucinating or this is a dream," said Arthur. He held his hand out and scowled at it when it failed to produce whatever it was he'd expected, then shook his head. "Your pain meds are terrible if my shoulder still hurts this much."

Eames huffed and scooped Arthur up, giving him a deep enough kiss for his aura to dull the pain, if not fix the problem. "You accept we're in reality and that I can fix you?"

Arthur huffed, but his face had relaxed a little when the pain faded. "If you can make it not hurt, you can heal me with your magic dick or whatever."

"Good enough," said Eames. He took them right back upstairs to their big, soft bed, laying Arthur out and divesting him of his trousers and pants. He deemed the shirt too risky to remove just yet and made short work of his own remaining clothes, instead.

"Why are your tats so bad in real life if you can look like this?" said Arthur, staring at him fascinatedly. 

Eames stretched his wings slightly into a reality Arthur could see, making shadow-and-light patterns along the walls and ceiling. "Can't go flaunting my Name to just anyone, puggle."

Arthur sighed, but didn't argue; after all, he had been the one to advocate for all their colleagues to use a _nom de guerre_ \-- or at least not their full legal names, Cobb -- during jobs. "Come kiss me again, the hallucinations are weirder and the pain's coming back."

Eames laughed. "They're my wings, dumpling," he whispered, sliding up Arthur's body to kiss him deeply, pushing in the healing and adding a touch of pleasure to it, strumming some nerves while stilling others.

Arthur groaned, though it still sounded mostly like relief. Eames fumbled for the lube, glad he'd spent so much time in the shower worshipping Arthur's delightful arse that morning. It wouldn't take much more to get him ready, and then Eames could concentrate on setting his lover's injured body to rights.

Arthur's moans were getting rather more heated as Eames worked his magic, both the celestial sort and his mundane talents. He used his fingers in one end and tongue in the other, the deep kiss a reminder of all the things Eames had done for Arthur with his mouth. Once he'd made sure Arthur was ready in all ways, Eames slipped himself inside, cock and aura both, spreading his energy into Arthur's body while he thrust his hips with achingly slow deliberation.

The slick tightness of Arthur's body around his dick was familiar and almost grounding next to the very new sensation of Arthur's soul and body both welcoming his essential being inside itself. Eames had to concentrate fiercely to do only what he'd started this to do -- healing Arthur's shoulder and, while he was at it, a few other, older damaged places. He was careful not to do too much, to neither take away the appearance of age nor infuse too much of his celestial nature into his mortal lover.

At least, not without Arthur's consent.

Arthur's lovely sounds had lost all of their pained undertone and gone purely to pleasure, so Eames let go of the healing energy to indulge them both with a more hedonistic use of his powers. He picked up the pace of his thrusts, and used his magic to tease pleasure through Arthur in other ways, impossible ways that only worked when he was allowed in like this, allowed to encompass and penetrate all levels of Arthur's beautifully flawed being.

Arthur started swearing, and Eames could feel, could see and sense and taste, the push-pull of pleasure and willpower inside Arthur. A part of him wanted to draw out the experience while the rest of him needed to follow the sensations to their spectacular finish. Eames wrapped them in his wings, making a dappled pattern of shadow and light all through their beings, the very essence of Eames' nature shining over Arthur's skin, over his soul.

Arthur broke apart in glorious ecstasy, and Eames' frail mortal body followed, spilling itself while Eames' celestial body drank in the bright sparks of Arthur's orgasm.

Eames drew back into himself, leaving only the soft shine of his skin and his Name for Arthur to see, for now. "Better, my love?"

Arthur's eyes fluttered open and he stared up at Eames for a moment and then a sharp-edged grin slipped onto his face. "Only if you promise we can fuck like that again without the agonizing pain first."

Eames laughed, letting a small sliver of the music of the spheres tinkle through his voice and into their bedroom. "Anytime you like, petal. It's easier to do it that way than the other, honestly."

"Really?" That sharpness was spreading through Arthur's features, the soft afterglow giving way to intelligence, to the curiosity that had drawn Eames to him in the first place, and vice versa. "Why didn't you?"

Eames shrugged. "At first, I didn't know if it was just a fling. And then later, I still needed permission, and there never seemed to be a right time to ask if you wanted to try angel sex."

Arthur cocked his head and then laughed, relaxing back into the bed again and pulling Eames down for a kiss. "Fair," he said, rubbing their noses together before taking another kiss. "I can ask questions right?"

"During lunch," said Eames with a chuckle. "Now that we're properly hungry."

As if to agree, Arthur's stomach growled on cue, and they both laughed. There would be more, later, but for now it felt as though they'd passed this test of their relationship and they'd be okay.

Now if only he could get Arthur to put a bell on their murderous cat.


End file.
